It begins with chocolate sauce
by Digital Artists
Summary: A drabble series. And yes, it does, indeed, begin with chocolate sauce. HarryxDraco.
1. Chocolate sauce

LookitDom: And now for the series of drabbles to begin! I have no idea how many I'll do! Probably just every time I write one I'll add it on to here! (shrugs)

xXx

Draco sat there picking at the chocolate sauce covered ice cream for a while. He almost started to glare at his dessert until a certain raven haired boy spoke.

"What's wrong with your ice cream Draco?" Harry asked while eating his own chocolate cake.

The two young men were in a café in London, trying to kill time before their movie started. They were both off work so decided to spend the day together.

"I've never been a chocolate sauce person Harry…" Draco answered without lifting his gaze from his ice cream.

Harry's fork stopped half way in his mouth; he rested his fork next to his cake. "You? Not a chocolate sauce person?" he asked sounding a little shocked.

Draco glanced up at Harry. "Not really, never actually been a chocolate person at all now that I think about it."

Harry snorted. "I find that quite hard to believe."

Draco looked back up at Harry curiously. "Why is that then?"

Harry grinned. "Well, there are just so many things you can do with chocolate sauce now isn't there?"

Draco blinked cutely at Harry and tilted his head to the side in thought.

Harry just chuckled at his blonde haired lover.

After a moment's thinking Draco spoke up again. "What other things can you do with chocolate sauce besides putting it on desserts?" Draco asked, his curiosity invoked.

Harry smirked and stood up. "Well, if you're sure you want me to _show_ you."

The dark man took hold of his companion's hand and led him out of the café.

"But that means we're going to have to miss our movie," Harry warned.

Draco just grinned. "If it means getting a lesson from the famous Chosen One I don't think I'll mind."

Harry shuddered at the name Draco called him, after everything that had happened with Voldemort he never wanted anything to do with that brought up ever again. Draco knew this but found it fun every once in a while to tease his lover.

Harry stopped outside the café. Draco began to get confused and poked Harry.

"Hmm…Even better, how about I meet you back at our place?" Harry turned to face the blonde boy with a grin across his face.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Boy-Who-Lived. Eventually he sighed and shook his head. "Why not?" he replied and the two departed on their way.

xXx

Draco lay on his side on the couch watching muggle television. He chuckled every once in a while when a muggle did something stupid, taking mental notes to watch this programme again he sighed and turned to lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

It hadn't been long since him and Harry split so Harry could do whatever he was up to. The suspense was killing Draco, what was Harry up to? What else could one do with chocolate sauce? Draco sighed again, his eye lids fluttered closed and he was soon soundly asleep.

xXx

Harry searched from store to store, cursing every time he left one.

'How is it so hard to find one bottle of chocolate sauce that tastes good?' Harry thought angrily.

A thought struck Harry when he left his tenth shop, on the other side of the road was Morrison's. Yes, Morrison's. Harry slapped himself on the forehead and cursed himself. Why hadn't he gone there in the first place?

Harry hurried inside and within moments came back out with precious chocolate sauce.

'Let the fun begin,' Harry grinned evilly to himself.

xXx

Draco was lost in a dream.

A very delicious one.

He couldn't see anything really, so would it really be called a dream? He didn't care, all he cared about was the taste.

How could anything taste so heavenly?

Draco finally awoke, his eyes fluttered open to see his boyfriend kissing him, pinning him to the couch.

Yes, that is how anything could taste so heavenly.

Harry broke away and grinned at the blonde. "So?"

"So what?" Draco blinked.

"Still not like chocolate sauce?"

"What does chocolate sauce have to do with anything?"

Harry sighed and kissed his lover again.

"You honestly can't taste anything?" he asked as he broke away once again.

Draco's brow furrowed in thought. He could definitely taste something.

Harry smirked and picked up a brown bottle.

Draco blinked at the bottle and grabbed it from Harry. He examined the bottle, flipped the lid and squeezed some sauce out on the end of his finger. He then examined the sauce then licked it off his finger.

Harry's smirk didn't fade. "You know, that was sexy."

Draco grinned and pushed the bottle against Harry's chest. "Eat, or drink, or do what you do best with sauce."

And Harry did, and even showed Draco more ways that chocolate sauce can be used for. Many, many ways.

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

"You know, technically, you are just using this chocolate sauce on my dessert again, only this dessert is far more delicious."


	2. Anything for you dear

Harry and Draco wandered around the London streets searching for something new to do. But all they were doing was just wandering in and out of shops, mostly clothes shops for the Malfoy.

"I have an idea," Draco spoke slowly with a grin across his face.

Harry looked at the blonde. "It doesn't involve me getting hurt does it? Should I be scared?"

Draco looked up innocently at Harry. "No and yes," he smirked.

Harry sighed. "What is it then!"

"Well, it's more of a game really."

"A game?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Harry asked.

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "I ask only one question," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

Harry looked at him telling him to go one.

"Do you trust me?" The Malfoy grinned evilly.

xXx

Harry found himself being pushed into yet another clothes shop.

"You still haven't told me this 'game' Draco!"

"Oh hush!" Draco pushed Harry into a changing room. "Now I'll be right back!" Draco winked and smirked at Harry before closing the curtain of the changing room and rushing off again. Harry sighed and sat down on the seat provided.

Harry heard the foot steps reappear again and clothes were shoved into the changing room. Harry picked up the trousers and gaped at them.

"Draco! I am not putting this on!"

The curtains pushed themselves open to reveal a very calm Draco that scared Harry very much.

"Please?" Draco asked.

Harry gawked at Draco, did he just say please? Did the infamous Draco Malfoy just say…please?

Draco grinned and closed the curtains behind him; he walked up to Harry so close their bodies were touching. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I'll owe you one if you just play along with me this once…" his warm breath tickled Harry's skin, teasing him.

All Harry could do was nod dumbly; Draco grinned in triumph and withdrew himself from the changing room.

Harry sighed once he realised what he had gotten himself into.

xXx

Draco sat outside Harry's changing room impatiently.

"Come on Potter! We haven't got all day!"

"I'm not coming out Draco!"

"Why?"

"Because…this is uncomfortable!"

"It's just leather Potter, I wear it all the time," Draco grinned.

"But that's you!"

"Yes, I'm better than you, I already knew that."

"I didn't say that!"

"Stop distracting me Potter, come on out!"

"No!"

"Potter…" Draco growled.

The changing room fell silent, soon the rattling of the curtains being drawn came and a flushed young man wearing a tight knitted jumper and tight leather pants stepped out.

"Very sexy," Draco grinned and nodded at his work.

"…This is something you would wear…" Harry tugged at the sleeves on the jumper.

"Of course, that's why it's perfect."

"For you maybe…I prefer my baggy clothes," Harry sighed.

Draco cringed. "That's why I chose these," he walked up to Harry and pushed him back into the changing room along with him. "You look far sexier in these," Draco smirked and gently pushed his body against Harry's.

Harry grinned at the blonde. "Well if it pleases even you…" Harry whispered into Draco's ear causing him to shiver.

Draco pulled at Harry's jumper collar forcing him forwards and kissed him. Harry gladly kissed back but soon they broke apart.

"Are we going to pay for these then?" Harry asked.

Draco blinked at him. "You want these?"

"Well," Harry grinned at his reflection. "They do do wonders for me and," he grinned back at Draco. "You did say you owe me one for this, so the sooner we pay for these, the sooner we get home and you can start paying me back."

Draco pulled Harry back into another kiss. "Of course dear, hurry up and get changed then."

Harry looked at Draco and blinked. "You expect me to get changed in front of you now?" he grinned.

Draco snorted, "Of course! Looking at you in tight clothes is more of a tease than I expected, now I want more eye candy."

"Ok then, but just remember, I do this and you owe me double."

"Anything for you dear."


	3. Kiss my arse

LookitDom: Continuing the drabble series I know for the first few my feature Harry and Draco living together in a flat when they're older because, well let's face it, you can do so much more when they're like that. But I may just feature Harry and Draco when they're still at Hogwarts. Maybe, maybe not. Depends.

Anyway, a little random one here, doesn't feature much lemon, but oh well! Enjoy!

xXx

"Harry! Get in here and help me with this contraption you call a dish washer!" Draco shouted throughout the flat.

"What? Why? I thought I already told you how to use it…" Harry said, lying on the couch flicking through different TV channels.

"Yes, yes but where do I put all the cutlery?" Draco growled impatiently.

Harry sighed, got up off his lazy arse and walked through into the kitchen to find most of the floor covered in water.

"Draco!" Harry ran past him and turned the dish washer off before it erupted into soapy spuds and covered the entire kitchen.

"You're not supposed to switch it on and then put everything inside!"

"What? Why not? You told me to do that."

"You're thinking of the microwave!" Harry sighed.

"Oh of course…"

"I bought all this so it's easier for you to live like a muggle! And yet instead you're almost destroying everything!" Harry indicated to the soaked kitchen floor.

"Oh the floor isn't everything," Draco sneered.

"You've got to learn Draco."

"To live like a muggle, yes I know, I know! But what if I don't want to live like a muggle anymore? Yes they make excellent clothes and shoes and have excellent moisturiser and cosmetics but they're so…so…stone age!"

Harry shook his head. "Most witches and wizards have to learn to live alongside muggles, and that means living like them too, and believe me most muggles can't even afford a dishwasher. They have to clean all of their plates by hand!"

Draco cringed, "By hand? Disgusting."

Harry rolled his eyes and went over to the kitchen cupboard to get out a mop.

"Here," he said and handed the mop to Draco. "Since you made this mess, you can clean it up too. Like a muggle!"

Draco glared at the dark haired man. "I told you, what if I don't want to be a muggle?"

"I never said you had to be a muggle, I said you have to at least live like one. And you'll start by cleaning up all this water! I'm going back to watch TV now if you don't mind."

"Well I do mind!"

"Tough luck."

"Help me Harry…" Draco clung onto Harry's arm before he walked out of the kitchen. "I need help, I won't be able to do this without my wand…I need my lover's help…"

Harry pulled Draco close and embraced him. "Don't worry…" his hands slid down Draco's back. "…I'll always be here…"

Draco was caught off guard, expecting Harry to be like a wall and not give in like he usually did. But this was a nice surprise, and Draco was certainly not complaining. He cuddled into Harry's chest.

"…I'll always be here to help…" Harry's hands slid down onto Draco's butt. "…to teach you to live like a muggle!" Harry's hands snatched Draco's wand from his back pocket as Harry pushed Draco away again and grinned at him triumphantly. "I don't think you'll need this for your assignment for today."

Draco gawked at him as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to resume his time in front of the TV.

"Oh kiss my arse Potter!" Draco shouted angrily.

"Nope, did that last night dear!"

Draco mopped up the kitchen floor feeling very flustered and blushing.


	4. Game food?

LookitDom: Thankies everyone for all of your reviews so far! But I think this chapter is quite lacking, seen as how I'm quite tired, but bored. Enjoy anyway! XD

xXx

Harry and Draco were lying on the couch together, Harry watching TV and Draco just wondering.

"Harry."

"Yes Draco?"

"Have you ever wondered why muggles favourite game food is strawberries?"

"Well I…did you just call them game food?" Harry turned away from the TV screen and looked down at his lover.

Draco just looked innocently back. "That is what they are, they're used for all sorts of games, why is that?"

Harry thought for a moment, obviously trying his best to think up an answer to this strange question.

"I'm not entirely sure Draco, might be because strawberries are something most people like and enjoy?" Harry was still lost in thought, his head rested against the arm rest while Draco's head lay back against Harry's chest, thinking that he would never get an answer.

"I don't think I'll ever understand muggles…not that I want to…" Draco muttered.

Harry glanced back down at Draco's head, a grin playing across his lips.

"Well…" he began, catching Draco's attention again as the grey eyes that Harry gets lost in so often looked back up at him. "…we could always find out why," he finished resting his head again, staring at the ceiling.

Draco blinked up at his lover, a little confused. "How?"

Harry's grin grew wider as he tried to keep his gaze away from his blonde haired companion. "By finding out first hand why muggles like strawberries for…_games_ so much."

"Do you know what kind of games they play then Harry?" Draco sat up on the couch looking down at the dark haired man.

Harry sat up too, leaning against the arm rest, trying to keep a straight face while looking at Draco.

"I have a…vague idea of what sort of games they play."

"Let's do it then!" Draco grinned. "It'll be important for learning how to live like a muggle like you so often tell me to."

Harry got up and walked towards the kitchen, bring back a bag of strawberries.

"Well Draco, I'm not sure if this will be much of a lesson as to how to live like a muggle," he smirked. "But I assure you it will be a lot of fun."

"Then what are we waiting for then? Teach me a game," Draco glanced at the strawberries and then back at Harry who was still grinning like a fool.

"Not here though…" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him to their bedroom. "This room is more suited to the kind of games I'm going to teach you."

Draco grinned as Harry shut the door behind them both, only just realising what sort of games they would both be playing.


	5. Are you sure?

LookitDom: (sighs) ok, haven't been as busy with the fanfics lately, I have good reasons! Really! Honest! . ; and whew! This was a long one! Don't know how this came into my mind, just did. .. I guess.

xXx

Harry sat at the end of his bed, his head in his hands and deep in thought. How could he have been so blind? How did he miss this happening? He sighed and looked up at the figure that walked through the door of the dorm room towards him.

"Harry! What happened? Why did you run? You could've taken that slimy ferret!" Harry's fiery haired best friend spoke. Ron sat on the bed next to Harry's, his eyes filled with concern, but Harry could also tell that Ron's mind was distracted somewhat, always eager to embarrass, hurt or humiliate the 'ferret' known as Draco Malfoy.

Harry shook his head and dropped his hands down in front of him, his head bent down while his gaze was transfixed to the floor. He heard Ron sigh and move around on the bed to get comfy, most likely thinking they would both be there for a while. He spoke again. "C'mon Harry, what's wrong?" Ron leaned closer. "Is it You-Know-Who?"

Harry felt very agitated at this point, he stood up and glowered at the floor, trying to contain the frustration he was feeling.

"No Ron. It isn't Voldemort," Harry sensed Ron twitch at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"It's just…" Harry's voice trailed off, he heard his friend get up from the bed and walk beside Harry.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked carefully.

Harry looked up at the freckled faced friend and gulped. "I…"

Ron beckoned him to carry on.

"I…" Harry gave up and resumed to face the floor one again. "I can't say…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry!" he said in an annoyed tone. "You can tell me! I'm your best friend!" Ron crossed his arms over his chest, causing his robes to wrinkle, not that they weren't already messy.

Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his also messy hair. "I don't know how to say it…or how you'll react…" Harry carefully added the last bit on to his sentence.

"It's something to do with that ferret isn't it?" Ron's face darkened at the mere thought of the young Malfoy.

"Would you stop calling him that!" Harry burst out, clenching his fists, causing Ron to jump out of his thoughts.

"Why not?" Ron bit back angrily. "I think I have the right to call him whatever I like after everything he's done to us! To Hermione! Calling her mudblood! I can at least call him ferret!" Ron was glaring now, full of anger and bitterness.

"No Ron! Be the bigger man here! And Hermione doesn't care what he calls her now, and anyway, he hasn't really done anything to us in a long while!" Harry matched Ron's gaze with equal force.

"Of course she does! Can't you see how upset she is? And what the hell do you mean 'he hasn't really done anything to us in a while'?" Ron imitated Harry's voice in a shrill manner. "Of course he has! Were you not there just outside the Great Hall? Oh I'm sorry, of course you weren't! You ran off!" Ron's hands were in tight fists by this point, his face turning red from anger as he snarled at his best friend, thinking how foolish he is.

"Oh yeah, you would know how upset she is, you do love her after all!" Harry said sarcastically, he watched his friend's face fall for a second before gathering up its anger once again. He indeed knew about Ron's feelings towards Hermione, and vice versa. "Why don't you just get over yourself! You can't blame Malfoy for everything! And anyway, it was you who started it outside the Great Hall! You went and called him a bloody ferret! Of course he would fight back! He was just minding his own bloody business until you went and set it all off!" Harry was shouting at this point, glad that no one was in the dorms and that very few people were in the common room, they could probably hear them both shouting, hopefully not managing to hear what they're saying though.

Ron looked like he was about to erupt at this point, how could Harry be so blind? How could he say such things? Why!

"Why are you protecting that slimy snake Harry!" Ron voiced his thoughts.

Harry stared at his friend for a moment before calming down and looking away towards the wall.

"You're meant to hate him as much as I do! All those things he's done to you! To your friends! To your _best_ friends! How could you let him get away with it?" Ron calmed down also, convinced that he had won.

"I have never let him get away with any of it, but…Forgive and forget I guess…" Harry mumbled, almost hoping Ron wouldn't hear, but he did.

"What! You're mental Harry! Forgive and Forget! How? Tell me! Tell me how I can forgive and forget everything he's done!" Ron exploded yet again.

Harry forced himself to look at Ron. "How you can? _You? _This is about _you_ now?"

Ron took a step back, realising what he had just said, but he quickly regained himself. "Yes Harry, I want to know how _I_ can, since _you_ already have!"

Harry looked almost disgusted. "I doubt you can ever forgive him, that's why I said I was worried about how you'd react earlier!" Harry looked down, with a now lost look on his face, remembering what he was trying to do earlier.

Ron looked at his friend wide eyed. "This IS about Malfoy! That slimy Slytherin! What's he done to you Harry!"

Harry's breathing grew deeper, he closed his eyes, almost so he wouldn't see his best friend's face when he said what he needed to say.

"I…he…stole something of mine…" Harry leaned against the bed post to support himself, he still had his eyes closed, wishing it would all go well…hoping his red haired friend wouldn't explode at least.

"What Harry? I'll get it back for you!" Ron stood in front of Harry and rested his hands on the dark haired boy's shoulders. "What did he steal from you Harry?" Ron asked gently, it seemed there argument was forgotten now, Harry was glad of that at least, but the worse was yet to come.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. "He stole my heart Ron, I think I love him."

Harry never knew how large Ron's eyes could get, how shocked someone could look, and yet, angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ron, I can't help it…I honestly think I love him," Harry spoke quietly, keeping Ron's gaze and trying not to falter, trying not to let his voice break and go weak, which was hard.

Ron let go of the boy's shoulders and took a few steps back. "I…" he couldn't think of anything to say, all he could think of doing was sitting back down on the bed, he faced his feet while trying to process what Harry just said.

"Ron…" Harry gazed at his friend feeling guilty; he had really messed up this time.

"You…" Ron spoke, finally looking back up at him after several tense moments. "You…love him?" Harry nodded. "You're _gay_?" Ron asked shocked, Harry sighed and shrugged.

"How?" Ron asked. "When did this happen? Why didn't you say sooner? Does Hermione know? Does _Malfoy_ know?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, I can't answer any of those questions, except I don't think Hermione knows and Merlin forbid if Malfoy ever finds out!" Harry sat back down on the bed imitating Ron and his face found his hands once again, back in the position he was in before Ron entered.

Ron looked curiously at his friend. "Are you sure?"

Harry's eyes shot open, he gazed up at the ceiling before it even registered that someone was calling him.

"Harry! Harry! Help me with this muggle device! I can't figure it out!" Draco called from the kitchen.

Harry groggily rubbed the sleep out from his eyes and sat up on the couch yawning.

"Harry!" Draco shrieked. "It's burning my food! My precious Croissants! Curse you Potter! You're the one that told me to learn to bake!"

Harry couldn't help but smirk at his lover's calls, not one of his favourite wake up calls but none the less fun. Harry got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, thinking over his dream, why did he dream about that moment in his life? Harry grinned as he went to help his lover and answered Ron's question, yet again.

'Yes Ron, I'm very sure that I am indeed in love with Draco Malfoy.'

Harry smiled at his blonde companion while victoriously saving his food.

'You asked me once, now you've asked me twice, and I assure you Ron…the answer will never change.'

xXx

LookitDom: Yeah I kinda liked portraying Ron to be more 'OMGAWSH' shocked than 'OMGAWSH' angry . I would be if I found out my best mate loved our total evil enemy I would be WAY more shocked and would probably be so shocked I wouldn't be able to collect my thoughts properly. So yeah, instead of portraying him to be the angry little volcano everyone else sees him as, I put him like this, but if it makes peoples feel better, I'll say he exploded when he gathered his thoughts moments later. . Happy? XD

Now review my pretties! >D


	6. Of spoons and lunch dates

LookitDom: I enjoyed writing this one XD My favourite part would have to be…the 5th and 6th lines XD

xXx

"So the Weasley's are coming round for lunch…" Draco glared at Harry.

"Yes they are," Harry avoided his lover's eyes whilst setting the table.

"…the mudblood and the weasel…" Draco drawled.

"Don't call them that!" Harry took this opportunity to throw a spoon at the blonde haired man.

"How dare you! To throw such a muggle-used object at me! THE Draco Malfoy! How dare you! You!"

"Strangely enough I've always wanted to throw a spoon at someone…"

"Are you listening!"

"Yes, yes, yes dear, and since when was a spoon 'such a muggle-used object'? I seem to recall the 'Ice Prince' using it more than on one occasion at Hogwarts to eat his puddings!" Harry grinned at _his_ Ice Prince.

"Don't call me 'dear' Potter! How dare yo-……you stared at me at Hogwarts? Which year was this?" Draco blinked and smirked at _his_ Golden boy.

Harry blushed slightly and turned towards the fridge. "It was only the end of our very last year when we both knew about our feelings for each other, and anyway, who said I was staring? Maybe I just noticed! Everyone uses a spoon Draco."

Draco grinned devilishly behind Harry's back. "And how long did it take for the other two of the Golden Trio to realise it was me you were staring at? Hmm?" He watched Harry twitch at the question.

"Well…Hermione caught on after a few weeks and we agreed to keep it from Ron for a while, until he realised of course, which was probably over a year…oh, that was why Ron exploded during breakfast on the last day of Christmas term in our 7th year," Harry chuckled at the memory of Ron's face as he realised who Harry was staring at in the Great Hall and Hermione telling him how slow he is. Then Harry actually convinced the poor boy that Harry was actually practicing his new glaring technique out on Malfoy and was not drooling over the blonde boy.

Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind before Harry emerged from his memories.

"If you were staring at me at the end of our last year at Hogwarts, how come it took Weasley over a year to figure it out and it was only Christmas when he did, hmm?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear sending shivers of delight down Harry's spine. Draco grinned and held on tighter.

"I…Well…you see…did I say at the _end_ of our last year at Hogwarts? And no, at that point with Ron and Hermione I was staring because you had something in your hair! Yeah that's it!" Harry mumbled while blushing. Feeling Draco's warm breath against his neck just made the situation far worse! If Draco wasn't so close maybe he would have made at least little sense to what he just said!

"Hey, Draco!" Harry spun round in Draco's arms so that they were facing each other. "How about you carry on setting the table while I go prepare the food?" Harry offered while supporting himself on the counter behind him, Draco was still too close for him to think properly damnit! But Harry patted himself on the back for coming up with something, it sucked but it was something at least!

"No…I'd much rather have dessert first…without the spoon…" Draco whispered seductively and kissed Harry's neck.

"Dear Merlin Draco! You could at least wait until _after_ our meal!" a voice said from behind Draco.

Harry jumped and looked over Draco's shoulder to see a giggling Hermione and a very peed off looking Ron. Draco sneered at the two. 'I didn't even hear them apparate in here…' Draco cursed. Sure, he may not have grown to like them both that well, but he agreed to be civil with them, well, mostly Hermione, they got along pretty well, it was just Ron that was the problem.

"Weasley," Draco sighed and moved away from the dark haired man who was still leaning on the counter, blushing.

"Malfoy," Ron scowled. Hermione nudged him in the ribs and shot him a glare to remind him of his manners; she then smiled sweetly at Harry and hugged him tight.

"It's been so long Harry! How have you been?" Hermione chirped as she released Harry from her 'hug of doom'.

"I've been fine Hermione," Harry gasped out after being released; Hermione was getting more like Ron's mum every day.

Hermione beamed at Harry then turned to face Draco. Her face hardened slightly and she eyed the blonde up and down, he raised an eyebrow at her while wondering what on earth she was doing and thinking. After a few moments silence Hermione beamed up at Draco as she had done Harry before and threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"You better be taking good care of Harry now Draco!" Hermione finally said after releasing the blonde, who was supporting himself on the counter like Harry was after Hermione's death grip.

Harry laughed at his brown haired friend, "Hermione, I think for once you're mistaken, it's me that's taking care of Draco! Have you seen the messes he makes when he tries to use a muggle device?" Harry started laughing again, ignoring his boyfriend's death glare.

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Ah yes, I'm the same with Ronald." She patted Harry on the back while pitying her poor friend for having to put up with someone like that.

"Hermione! We don't even have to use those stupid muggle…things, we live in the wizarding world!" a red faced Ron said while folding his arms over his chest.

Draco continued to glare at his boyfriend. "Why couldn't have we just lived in the wizarding world like I wanted Harry?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Maybe because I didn't want to pass up the chance to laugh at you while you tried to pretend to be a muggle?" Harry laughed again along with Hermione.

Draco was peeved now, he grabbed one of the cakes his boyfriend had bought that day for the dinner and casually dropped it on Harry's head.

"Gah!" Harry jumped and looked confused for a minute or two before turning to glare at his lover. "What was that for!"

"For laughing at me," Draco replied dryly without even looking at his cake ridden boyfriend.

"Oh really…" Harry grinned and casually picked up the pie Draco bought the day before.

"Then this is for getting cake all over me!" Harry yelled before pushing the pie in Draco's face.

The scene reminding Ron and Hermione of a muggle circus act, where clowns start throwing pies at each other and other desserts. Ron watched the two men throw all sorts of dessert foods at each other with amusement written all over his face. Hermione however, thought this was a terrible way to see her friends after such a long time, although she couldn't help but be a little entertained by all this.

Ron licked his lips as a big piece of pie was sent flying his way, he went out to grab it until Hermione pulled him away, he groaned at the sight of a wasted pie on the floor in front of him and turned to scold the girl but didn't get the chance.

"We better go Ron," Hermione tugged Ron's sleeve before the apparated away.

"But I like pie…" was the last thing Ron said before the loud 'crack' followed.

By this time Harry was covered in cake, jelly, scone and some yellow cream. Draco was covered in pie, chocolate sauce (a good favourite now) strawberries (also a favourite now) and vanilla ice cream.

Harry picked up another spoon full of ice cream and was about to throw it at Draco until Draco's hand gripped around Harry's wrist. "Harry!" Draco said sternly, causing the other man to stop and look into grey eyes, what on earth had brought on such seriousness?

Draco looked at Harry very seriously for a moment, and then finally spoke. "Why, in Merlin's name, did we buy so much food!"

Harry blinked and thought, resting the spoon down on the counter he looked around at the mess they had made. The cream from the cake dribbled down his cheek.

"Hmm…not sure actually," he grinned sheepishly. "But then again, most of this stuff was for us and not for the dinner tonight!" Harry chuckled then scanned the room again. "Hey…Ron and Hermione left."

"That may be a good thing…" Draco smirked as he licked the cream from Harry's cheek.

"I dare say Potter, you taste quite delicious," he continued with a glint of hunger in his grey eyes.

Harry grinned back at the once Slytherin. "Maybe we should move this feast elsewhere...?"

"That may be the best idea you've had all night!" Draco eagerly said, taking hold of Harry's hand and pulling him into their bedroom to continue their feast.


	7. Oh, no reason

LookitDom: Oh this idea just sorta…popped into my head one day. Eh heh…I'm quite proud of this one for some odd reason XD I wanted to include something else at the end, but I figured it was fine to be left as it is! And I'm very sorry if there are JUST SO MANY mistakes in this one! (bows deeply) MineGeorgi is not yet online, and I so wanted to upload this one, it has been a while since I've uploaded a new story to 'It begins with chocolate sauce'. This is probably the first story that is set when Harry and Dracoare in Hogwarts! Enjoy!

xXx

Harry sat in the library practically ripping the pages out of his book, trying to find the right spell, potion, anything!

"I can't believe this happened!…" he growled under his breath, his cat tail flickered.

Harry Potter had always been curious about something, and that something was how Professor McGonagall managed to change into a cat so easily.

So, Harry being Harry, he asked Hermione, who in fact had never really thought much of it. Harry didn't even bother asking Ron, he would just shrug and ask why in Merlin's name did Harry even want to know in the first place. And probably call Harry 'mental'.

With no one else to turn to, Harry did something boldly stupid. He tried to find out for himself. He found a Transfiguration spell in the Library that enables people to turn themselves into animals, something that is saved for the more experienced witches and wizards, but damn them all Harry was curious!

Harry ventured back to his dorm room, and making sure the room was empty, performed the spell. But nothing happened. Well, he _thought_ nothing happened, but he soon realised something definitely happened when he met Ron in the common and he squealed like a little girl. Then fainted.

Now Harry was sitting in the Library with cat ears and a cat tail. The spell went wrong, instead of turning into a cat, he instead got cat ears and a cat tail, how did that happen? Only Merlin knows.

Although Harry should be grateful he didn't turn into a cat, if the spell was successful, how was he meant to change back?

Harry pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, his focus now on trying to find a spell to reverse the effects. Even in grim times, Harry was glad he had found an isolated spot in the Potions section, no one in their right minds would ever think of looking for him here! And he was extremely grateful that he had his invisibility cloak, he couldn't just walk around with cat ears and a tail could he?

So yes, even if they wanted to, no one would find him here, and anyway, who in their right minds would even _want_ to come to the Potions section in the library in the first place?

"Potter?"

Malfoy that's who.

Harry twitched at the sound of his name, his cat ears drooped, curse them. He turned around slowly to have his nightmare come true; Draco Malfoy had found him at one of his worst times.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" The blonde asked, putting a Potions book away on a nearby shelf while keeping his gaze on Harry.

Harry sighed and banged his head on the table in front of him, not before moving the book out of the way that is, that would only cushion his head!

"Do what you want Malfoy, I don't care at the minute!" Harry grumbled into the desk, slowly lifting his head up to see what Malfoy would do next.

Draco stood there, staring at him; Harry couldn't even tell what was going on in that hot headed head of his. Before Harry realised, Draco walked over to him, and unconsciously scratched a sensitive spot behind Harry's cat ear.

'…_What in Merlin's name!' _ Harry shot up and looked at the blonde who still had that look on his face and was still (almost) petting him. Harry liked it.

Harry closed his eyes and did something he never dreamed he would ever do.

He purred.

"Ah!" Harry stood up so suddenly he sent his chair falling backwards and clasped his hand over his mouth, his blush covering his face. He daren't look at Malfoy, who was smirking at the dark haired boy.

"Well that was cute…" Draco said softly, his smirk still across his face as he nuzzled the spot he was petting earlier.

"M-Malfoy!" Harry stammered, frozen to the spot, what on earth was Malfoy doing!

"You know these ears and tail are quite an improvement…" Draco whispered closely to Harry's newly developed ear.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say or do, he hadn't realised his breathing had grown deeper or that his blush on his face hadn't moved at all.

"It does make you look cuter…not that you weren't before of course," Draco grinned devilishly and pulled Harry along with him out of the library.

"Malfoy! Where are we going!" Harry demanded an answer, although the harshness in his tone of voice was lost because of the embarrassment he felt to have _Malfoy_ of all people _that_ close to him.

"Please, call me Draco, Harry," Draco said as he pulled Harry into an abandoned class room.

xXx

"Harry? What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Hermione asked as a very ragged, flustered brunette walked in through the portrait door. His cat ears and hair slightly messed up.

"Nothing…nothing at all Hermione," Harry mumbled as he sat down on the seat in the common room, Ron and Hermione shared a glance at their best friend.

"So, still didn't get rid of the cat ears or tail then?" Ron tried to change the subject, even though it was bothering him how his best friend looked so flustered and flushed in the face.

"Huh? Oh, no I didn't…" Harry's voice trailed off as he remembered what had distracted him.

_Harry and Draco walked out of the classroom, Draco being quite pleased with himself and Harry who blushed every time the blonde looked at him. Although to be fair, they both looked pretty flushed and their clothes were pretty messed up._

_Draco nuzzled Harry's neck before they broke away._

"_So, keeping those cat ears and tail then?" Draco smirked and winked at the other boy before walking off down the corridor. He glanced back at Harry who had already headed off in the other direction, probably back to Gryffindor Tower._

"_I certainly hope you do," the blonde said lustfully before disappearing around the corner, heading off towards the dungeons._

"Oh Harry!" a voice called and brought him out of his memories…and daydreams.

"Huh? What Hermione?" Harry asked a little lazily and harshly.

Hermione ignored his tone and rested a book in his lap. "I believe this is the book you're looking for to get rid of those cat ears and the tail!"

Harry stared down at the book before he realised just what his bushy haired friend had said. "What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he whined.

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke. "Well, I found it in the Library, where you _should_ have been. You did say you were going to be there until you found the right spell or potion to get rid of those ears and tail, but for some reason, I couldn't find you in there. I even looked in the Potions section." Ron scoffed at the thought of Harry being anywhere near the Potions section in the library, but Hermione ignored him too.

"But someone did leave a book there on the table! The nerve! I went and put it away though, but to just leave a book right there, it didn't even belong in the Potions section!" Hermione ranted, but neither Ron nor Harry was listening.

"Anyway," Hermione sighed. "Shall we start getting rid of those for you?" it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"I'mkeepingthem," Harry said too quickly, it took both Ron and Hermione a few moments to realise what he said.

"What? Are you mental Harry?" Ron looked at Harry as if he really had gone bonkers.

"Why on earth would you want to keep them Harry?" Hermione watched her friend with concern.

Harry avoided eye contact with them both, trying his best to fight the blush that wanted to come back with a vengeance.

"Oh, no reason."


	8. Why a rabbit?

LookitDom: Random and short. XD

xXx

"Harry."

"Yes Draco?"

"If you could be an animal, what would you be?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry blinked at the man lying on top of him, why couldn't he just stay quiet while he was watching TV? They were both snuggled up together on the settee, Harry watching TV while Draco pretended to watch but instead was just enjoying Harry's company.

"Just answer it."

"Ok, ok. Um…A lion?" Harry blinked again.

"How very Gryffindor of you," Draco drawled.

"Well I know what you would be," Harry grinned.

"What would I be then? Oh great master of knowledge! Please! I beseech you! What, pray tell, would be the animal of my choice?" Draco said sarcastically and dramatically which earned him a raised eyebrow from the dark haired man.

"A rabbit."

"A rabbit?"

"A rabbit," Harry nodded.

"So, the not-so-great Harry Potter thinks that I would want to be a rabbit," Draco looked up at the man with a questioning look in his eye.

"Yes, yes I do," Harry smiled down at him.

"And why on earth would I want to be, of all things, a rabbit?" Draco asked.

"Well," Harry pushed Draco off him gently and sat up on the settee. "I would be more than happy to show you!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led him to their bedroom.

In the end Draco decided that he indeed wanted to be a rabbit more than anything, as long as Harry was their to be a rabbit with him too. That way Draco would never get bored.


	9. House elves and hexes

"Merlin, Draco! This is a mess!" Harry almost shouted as he walked back into their flat from shopping.

"Oh, yes, it is isn't it? Harry, this is a perfect time to get a house elf isn't it?" Draco didn't bother to look up from the settee he was laying on while reading a wizard magazine.

"No Draco! No house elves!" Harry snatched the magazine from Draco after putting the shopping down next to him and rolled it up. He then proceeded into bopping the blonde on the nose. "Bad Draco! Don't suggest a thing like that!"

"…Did you just treat me like a dog?"

"Maybe, and if you clean this up I'll give you a nice biscuit."

"Potter…" Draco growled.

"Don't growl at me! Ok, how about a biscuit _and_ a nice '_petting_'?" Harry grinned at him causing Draco's face to take on a nice shade of pink.

When Draco finally gathered his thoughts away from certain others he glared at the darker male. "Don't patronise me Potter!" he scowled and snatched the magazine back from his smirking boyfriend.

Harry sighed and picked the shopping back up again then made his way to the kitchen. "You know why we can't have a house elf, what would our **Muggle** neighbours think when we have an elf running around here? And also, Hermione is still on about elf rights and stuff; remember that group thing she made back at Hogwarts? She'd be on our backs for getting one and cleaning up our messes…" Harry came back through to the living room after packing some of the shopping away. "Especially your messes," he eyed the area Draco was occupying which was covered in wrappers, magazines and other things Harry didn't know where he got from.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Since when did _I_ care about what that Mud-…Hermione thinks?"

Harry shot a glare at Draco for his 'slip of the tongue'. "Well how would you like to be in Ron's shoes? Them two live in the wizarding world and don't have a house elf; I remember when Ron only suggested getting a house elf and Hermione cast nasty hexes his way just for even 'thinking about such a thought!'" Harry quoted Hermione at the end using a shrill voice which made Draco chuckle. "I seem to recall him being bedridden for about a week from one nasty hex, and Hermione didn't even feel guilty, she only felt bed because she was the one that had to take care of him…" Harry grinned at the memory.

The blonde looked at Harry disbelievingly. "She hexed him for just _suggesting_ it?"

Harry nodded and smirked at the look on his boyfriend's face. Draco sighed and shook his head. "Then what should we do about this mess?" He gestured to the area around him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's question. "Well there is one thing _you _could do, and only you, because it seems you're the only one capable of such a thing, because we all know just how strong you are!"

Draco smirked up at Harry. "Yes, we all know, because I am a Malfoy, and Malfoy's can do anything, they are the best."

Harry grinned. "Then a Malfoy can…oh I don't know…clean this bloody mess up himself!" Harry chuckled and left for the kitchen to pack the rest of the shopping away, leaving a gob smacked Malfoy behind.

"Without a house elf!"

"Yes! Without a house elf! Or I shall be getting Hermione over here to hex you so you're bedridden for a week!"

"Oh I don't think I'll mind being bedridden as long as you're there with me Mr Potter."

"Draco!"

"Oh come now, you know you were thinking the same thing."

"…"

"I knew it."

"Shut up and get cleaning."

"How about I just help you pack the rest of the shopping away and _you_ clean up?"

"No! This is your mess, you deal with it, and without using magic!"

"Why do I always have to do things without using magic! Like a filthy muggle! It's so…so…barbaric!"

"You don't get out much do you?"

"With you in bed with me? Of course I don't."

Draco's last statement got him bedridden for a week. Without Harry that is.

xXx

LookitDom: ah, short and quite uneventful, sorries! I'm very tired from a very long week, and me and MineGeorgi are working hard on our manga, so that's added stress for us both. Sorries that this one is so…dull, but I was bored, and the first thing that came to my head about Draco was how posh he is and how can he live in Muggle London without house elves? So, tada! XD I'll make a better one up next time! (bows) I hope…


	10. Avada Kedavra

**Warning: A much darker theme to my reviewers who prefer my usual humour.**

**Edited once. (1)  
**

xXx

The sky was blackened with only an eerie green glow to keep it company. Unfortunately that green glow was radiated off the Dark Mark that floated in the sky, the snake coiling languidly around the skull that grinned in the night.

The green sickly glow rained down on the ground to reveal not hills, but piles of bodies.

The putrid smell of decay and blood hung in the air as bodies lay defeated on the ground, hundreds of great wizards and witches lay for the worms to feast on.

He gulped down the lump that formed in his throat without his knowledge of doing so and rose from the ground after watching another friend die in agony. His torn and ragged clothes hung limply from his body and swayed in what little wind there was. Scars revealed themselves through the torn holes in his clothes, but only one shined through his dark raven hair.

Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away with a bloody hand but they were only replaced by new tears of hatred and sorrow. He grasped his half battered wand and walked through the battlefield that was coated with dried blood.

He screamed the name that had caused all this, the name that caused him such grief since he was only a young child.

Voldemort.

Immediately that twisted face rose up from the bodies of his fallen followers, his disgusting grin showed how much he loved the torment, the blood shed, the pain in his enemy's eyes.

But Voldemort wasn't the only one that rose to the boy's call, another rose from the blood red ground. He breathed ragged breaths and looked up at the other two, the Light and the Dark of the wizarding world.

That person was the only light that the saviour had in his life. His blonde hair shone in the glow of the Dark Mark and his eyes were full of hope as they never left _his_ saviour's face. He grinned at _his_ hero before lifting his wand towards the maniac that started it all and spoke the spell that shot out dark red towards the black cloaked man who in return laughed at the boy's weak attempt.

His voice was twisted and harsh, yet eerily calm and quiet at the same time, he spoke of how traitors should be punished as he blocked the spell. He spoke of how he could have been a great Death Eater, taking after his great father, whom he had killed.

The blonde's calm face disfigured from the anger that stormed his features as he screamed insults at the other man, screaming how he should have died long ago, how everyone was stupid and foolish for following him, how he was the one that deserved to die and will die. How weak he really was. He should have known that saying that was going too far.

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

His eyes widened in shock as he saw green shoot out of the mad man's wand and towards its target. While the man was distracted he quickly shot his own spell at the twisted man and watched him fall to the ground before seeing the final moment of the Dark Lord's spell hitting its target.

In that single moment Harry Potter's life fell apart as he watched Draco Malfoy fall to the ground. Dead.

xXx

"Harry! Harry!" the blonde shook his boyfriend from his nightmare imagery and held onto his shivering form.

"D-Draco..." Harry clung to the body that was holding him and buried his face into his shoulder, trying to stop the flow of tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Shh...It's ok love...it was just another nightmare..." Draco cooed and stroked Harry's hair in a comforting manner.

"But...you died...everyone died...I finally got Voldemort...but he killed you...right in front of me...everyone was gone..." Harry muttered into the blonde's neck, trying hard to speak without sobbing into the man.

"Harry..." Draco pulled away from him and looked into his watery green eyes. "It's ok Harry, I'm here, everyone you love is here, and Voldemort is gone, we both defeated him, remember?"

Harry nodded in reply and wiped the tears away from his wet cheeks. "But...Back then, I was so afraid of losing you all to him like I did my parents...and you nearly..." Harry stopped himself before more tears ran down his cheeks. The Slytherin wiped them away.

"I know Harry, I _nearly_ died, but I survived didn't I? It was a small curse, there wasn't a lot of feeling behind it, quite a poor spell for a Death Eater," Draco chuckled lightly and kissed Harry softly.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep? Or shall we spend the rest of the night together?" the blonde man asked. Harry shook his head at the first question and pulled Draco out of bed in reply to the second.

"Hot chocolate and a nice chat and cuddle for the rest of the night it is then," Draco smiled.

xXx

LookitDom: Quite dark for me, no? Honestly I've always wanted to have a go at a much more dark setting, but I always remind myself that I hate such endings and wish they would disappear because they upset me greatly. But the world doesn't only have happiness.

(1) When I put it's been edited once, it means that originally this story wasn't going to be a setting in Harry's nightmare, it was just going to be how the war went, but after talking about it with my co-writer MineGeorgi, she said that this chappie almost signalled the end of the drabble series because Draco died. This **is not** what I intended, this drabble series was originally meant to be a place where I just put random HarryxDraco stories, not an actual series that continues. But if this chappie does give readers the impression that this series that had ended, I changed it into one of Harry's nightmares,the original story hasn't altered at all, I only added a part at the end that shows it was just a nightmare.

And for people who do think this is a continuing series that follows the last chapter, it wasn't meant to be! Just random stories I place here! **Random places, random times!**


	11. I hate you Potter

LookitDom: I do believe this is making up for my last angsty fic? I'm sorry if it isn't as fluffy as people would want it to be, and I'm considering posting this as a different story, but that is probably not the wisest idea with the manga competition, coursework (bloody school sending me work in the Summer holidays) and with other stories I need to work on. Maybe in the near future eh?

Excuse any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, if anyone sees any mistakes please tell me!

xXx

"I hate you Potter."

"I hate you too Malfoy."

Both boys downed another glass of a drink that contained a large quantity of alcohol. Neither of them didn't know what exactly it was they were drinking, but they didn't care, it tasted good and the pure fact it contained alcohol made them feel superior in some freakish way.

The glorious Yule Ball was underway; the Great Hall was decorated immaculately with stunning decorations that could take away anyone's breath in an instant. The pure silver hangings that lined the walls shone in the silver flame candle light and the glittering starry roof. Tables spread throughout the room adorned with food and glitter. The occupants of the room chattered excitedly about how beautiful it all was, and of course, who had the best date.

The war was just around the corner, and one Harry Potter could not believe how easily distracted everyone could be. Albus Dumbledore announced the fact the school will be holding the Yule Ball last week, and Harry was dumbstruck how most of the school instantly forgot about the war and instead starting talking and gossiping about the Ball and who this person would take and who would where what dress. Yes, it was mostly the girls that got distracted by it.

Draco Malfoy was also quite gob smacked by Dumbledore's 'clever' distraction. But the infamous Draco Malfoy couldn't be so easily distracted, no not at all, for he was meant to be fighting in the war to win for Voldemort. His mind couldn't be so easily distracted by the old fool's tricks. Well, sort of.

It wasn't as if the blonde Slytherin instantly boasted about how he would be wearing the most immaculate and stunning robes and how he would stand out at the Yule Ball.

No, not at all.

Harry looked at his two best friends in disbelief as he heard the headmaster's announcement to hold the Yule Ball in the Great Hall next week. Ron looked just as shocked and Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the news but kept a calm look on her face as she calculated just what the headmaster was up to. It didn't take her long.

"It's a distraction, to try and calm everyone down with the war…" she murmured to her friends, and a little to herself as well.

"I guess it's a good plan…" Ron said as he glanced around at the other student who were busy chatting away about the upcoming Ball.

Harry nodded weakly, he wasn't too sure, shouldn't everyone be preparing for the war and not get distracted? He wasn't too sure. The Boy-Who-Lived glanced up at the Headmaster, who caught his gaze and sent him a look which showed he knew what he was doing.

So there they were. At the Yule Ball, Ron plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to dance, he asked her to the ball, they might as well dance at least once. Harry didn't even bother to ask any girl to the Ball, he was too busy thinking about the war, too worried. Why shouldn't he? He was the one that was meant to save them all, no pressure there at all. None what so ever.

Of course that didn't stop girls pestering him to dance with them, the hero, the golden boy, their saviour. They could tell their grandchildren one day: 'I danced with Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world,' or they could say 'I danced with Harry Potter, the shame of the wizarding world,' if he didn't make it. But of course, if he did lose, they probably would pretend they had never met him.

But for now, he was their saviour, so he might as well play the part.

Draco stood seething in the corner of the Great Hall, very, very few girls had asked, no wait, _begged_ him to take them to the Yule Ball, all of which were Slytherins _and_ daughters of death eaters. This was an outrage! It was usually almost over half of the female population oozing over him to take them, but no, ever since the war was finally announced and word had spread like wildfire that Draco Malfoy would fight for Voldemort the numbers of girls that oozed over him just…diminished. So now he was here with none other than Pansy Parkinson. He always went with her of course, but a Ball without breaking some hearts was just unacceptable. He was a Malfoy for crying out loud! How could girls _not_ ooze all over him? Not that he really wanted them to _ooze_, drool maybe but oozing could be going a little far…

He walked over to a glittering table to get a drink, he reached to get the punch spoon when another hand suddenly grabbed hold of it, the blonde looked up to see who on earth would steal the spoon from a Malfoy and glare his brains out when he realised just who it was.

"Potter."

The Gryffindor jumped when he realised someone was talking to him and looked up to meet grey eyes. He sighed, then spotted the empty glass the blonde was holding and realised he got to the refreshment before him. He grinned and waved the spoon in front of the Slytherin.

"Malfoy," his grin grew and he poured himself a drink, noticing that the blonde was glaring at him.

Harry sipped his drink contently as Malfoy poured himself one when the dark haired boy was done occupying the refreshments.

'Is this alcohol?' Harry thought as he drank, he's never really drank anything alcoholic, but he could definitely taste alcohol. Judging by the relaxed 'I don't give a damn' look on Malfoy's face, he didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't care.

They both stood in comfortable silence for a moment or two, sharing glances and glares every so often, sometimes their silence would be interrupted by a girl giggling over one of them, or both. They seemed to want to stay at the refreshments table, taking in turns pouring themselves another glass of the punch like liquid. They seemed to have a pattern, whenever one showed a sign of going for the spoon, the other boy would race them and they would both see who could grab hold of it first. Competitive boys aren't they?

Minutes passed and the mini races became more and more frequent, and the silence broke as both boys began to become a little…well…tipsy.

And so we're back to where we started.

"I hate you Potter."

"I hate you too Malfoy."

Both boys downed another drink.

"I hate the way you're the star of the wizarding world."

"I hate the way you boast about what you have and how you have it all."

Another glass each.

"I hate how everyone loves you."

"I hate how you expect everyone to love you."

Another glass each.

"I hate the attention you get."

"I hate how you think I love the attention."

Another glass each.

The cycle continued, the Ball was so busy that barely anyone noticed how unbearably close the two boys were, no one noticed that there voices were only a whisper, and of course, no one noticed the drunken state they were in. Seemed everyone was too afraid to go near the refreshment's table while they were there glaring at each other as if the other would just melt instantly.

It was starting to get very late and some were leaving to retire to their dorms, or find a quiet spot with their date.

No one noticed to boys hadn't moved from their spot, how they were still trying to prove to the other that they were better than the other male. And of course, no one seemed to notice what they were saying to each other.

"I hate how your eyes sparkle like emeralds."

"I hate how soft your hair is."

Both drank another glass of alcohol.

"I hate how you always look like you've just been shagged, it's sexy."

"I hate how your lips just beg to be kissed."

Another glass is downed.

"That's it Potter! We're taking this outside!"

"Fine with me Malfoy!"

Both boys clumsily made their way to a classroom. Yes, outside to Draco means 'classroom'. The blonde led the Gryffindor inside and closed the door behind Harry, sending a weak glare his way.

"I hate you Potter."

"I hate you too Malfoy."

Then they started making out.

The next morning was a disturbing one, a Slytherin woke up with a naked Gryffindor next to him, and around 2 seconds after that a scream was heard all around school that sounded something like- "POTTER I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then the hangover's kicked in.

"Merlin Draco…" Harry rubbed his head, realised he just called his enemy by his first name, and realised why his enemy screamed.

Another scream rang around the school, and this one sounded something like- "BLOODY HELL MALFOY!"

Harry covered himself up immediately with the robes he was wearing last night, Draco did the same but with less haste, seems he was a little too distracted watching Harry's body.

'I did _that_ and I don't even remember? Balls.' Was the thought that went through the blonde's head as he clothed himself.

Only one lucky thing seemed to occur to them both, the fact it was still very early in the morning so no teachers or students will walk in on them. The both felt grateful, even though they did feel disgusted by what happened.

"I can't believe we did that…" Harry sighed as he pulled on the last of his clothes.

Draco glared at the other boy. "I can't believe you forced me to do something so disgusting, just because I was tipsy did not give you the right to take advantage of me Potter! Yes I know I'm unbearably sexy and good looking, but I thought even you had the capability to restrain yourself!"

Harry sent the blonde a glare back at him. "Me! What about you! If I remember correctly you-" Harry cut himself short once some memories of him and the Slytherin returned to him, blurry images filled his mind and a blush instantly invaded his face.

"Potter?" Draco looked at the blush. "Potter! What do you remember? We didn't really…" Draco shuddered, and hoped the Gryffindor got his meaning. "…did we?"

Harry weakly nodded, his hangover kicking in at full force making him feel very queasy, the added mental images didn't help either.

Draco felt dizzy and saw Harry clutch his stomach, he rolled his eyes. "Potter feeling a little under the weather now?" he grinned as he held onto a table for support.

Harry growled at him. "Yeah, the images of you naked are making me feel very sick."

Draco straightened up immediately and fought the blush that threatened to take over his features. "Get my naked self out of your head Potter! You have no right!"

Harry cringed and managed to keep whatever it was in his stomach. "Oh shut up, since you feel so high and mighty you can get us both a hangover potion or something!" Harry snapped at the Slytherin, making him feel a little sicker.

"And what makes you think I'd get the likes of _you_ a potion that would make you feel better?" Draco snarled.

Harry smirked at the blonde and stood up straight so that he was eye level with the other. "Because if you don't, I'd hate to see what your father would think if he knew his son slept with the Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco stood back in shock, eyeing the dark haired boy. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Harry took a step closer. "Because I have nothing else to lose when it comes to your family and Voldemort, I'm already on their death list." He watched Malfoy shudder at the sound of Voldemort's name. "Oh get over yourself."

"Fine," Draco snarled and turned to make his way to get a potion that would help them both.

Harry sat in silence, occasionally running to the toilet to get rid of the contents of his stomach (he was very thankful there was a toilet close to the classroom) and waited for Draco to return with the potion.

'So what did happen last night…?' Harry thought as he came back from the toilets.

'I remember getting to the punch…or whatever it was…before Draco…and then we sort of…' Harry didn't realise he called him Draco again, too freaked out by the sudden wave of images of a naked Draco beneath him.

Draco stepped in the classroom and stared at a horrified Harry. Draco blinked before settling the potions down and waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

"Potter?" he poked the boy's face, that didn't work. He sighed and thought over what happened the night before. He had drunk the potion that cured hangovers (he wondered why there was so many in Snape's lab) and the next thing he knew he remembered everything that happened the night before. Including very explicit and erotic images of the famous Golden Boy. At first he didn't know what to think, should he be disgusted? The thought disgusted him before he had the potion, but now, going over what happened last night, it didn't disgust him anymore. He found that unnerving.

And now that he's looking at Harry now, he immediately knew that Golden Boy was trying to remember what happened last night, and he was successful in finding certain images.

"Potter, if you really want to, you can remember every detail of what happened last night by drinking this," Draco said in a 'matter of fact' tone and held the potion in front of Harry's face which seemed to snap Harry out from his thoughts.

"Really?" he seemed to eager for Draco's taste, did he really want to remember last night that much?

"Yes Harry," the Slytherin said in an exasperated tone, his eyes widened once he realised he called the other boy by his first name.

"…'Harry'?" The Gryffindor blinked as he heard his name escape the blonde's mouth. He grinned. "Don't get too used to saying my name like that."

"Don't worry I won't…Potter!" Draco glared at the other boy as blush invaded his face.

Harry shrugged and winced as a headache took over. "Down it goes," he sighed as he downed the potion much like he did the drink from last night.

He blinked as the potion slowly started to kick in. Then he dropped the vial it was in.

"Potter!" Draco jumped back as the glass smashed on the floor, he shouldn't be too surprised really. He actually did the same thing when he felt the memories flood back.

"…Draco?" Harry whispered as memories washed over him, he looked at the blonde and then down at the smashed glass on the floor. "…damn sorry!" Harry cursed as he bent down to pick the pieces of glass up.

Draco sighed and bent down to help the brunette, he went for a piece of glass but Potter's hand got in the way and he felt the feather like touch of there hands meeting.

Draco growled as Harry blushed, frustrated at the feelings that overwhelmed him he withdrew his hand and glared at the blushing boy.

"I hate you Potter."

Harry blinked at the words, finding there was no trace of the usual Malfoy malice, he grinned. "I hate you too Malfoy."

…

Eight letters long, three words and two very opposite meanings.

But two boys found that they can both mean the exact same thing sometimes too.

"I hate you Potter."

"I hate you too Malfoy."

What would happen when the two realise that the other boy actually means.

"I love you."

…

LookitDom: I'd like to apologise if the ending confused anyone. (bows apologetically) This was something I thought up a few days ago over at MineGeorgi's house when we were working on our manga, I decided to draw our two main characters, one of them drunk on chocolate sauce, and before that I read MineGeorgi's 'A Sense of Self', the part with 'Bullshit' being eight letters long and ditto to 'I love you', and then this whole 'I hate you' thing came to mind. I discussed this with MineGeorgi and she pointed out that it would make a good Harry and Draco fic (shush, she wanted to put this idea in 'Knowing the Real' but I snuck it in here too! She'll kill me when she reads this! But we can put it in two fics! XD) so, while drawing a drunk person and thinking of that, I came up with this. Cruddy I know, but I quite like it.

As you all know MineGeorgi is off on holiday now for two weeks (sighs) It'll be quite boring without her no? I mean, she is the one that's more daring with shounen-ai (grins) so sorry readers and reviewers (hint hint) but you're stuck with the fluffy lemon wife!


	12. Midnight claims

LookitDom: Oh…my…gosh! This idea just CAME to me when I was in bed! Strangely enough I get some of my best ideas when I go to bed (shrugs) and usually I don't go for the whole 'the character(s) are now not entirely wizards!' sort of thing (except of course if Draco's a veela, that plot line is just fun).

I apologise if any readers dislike the whole 'the character(s) are now not entirely wizards!' sort of thing, but the whole thing just came together in my head and it was too good to NOT write, well, for me anyway. Heehee.

xXx

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, unaware of the changes undergoing his body. Sweat trickled from his forehead as he fought the covers back. The buttons ripped from his pyjama shirt as he clawed away at it so he would be rid of the constricted feeling, but that still seemed like it wasn't enough. The Gryffindor struggled against non-existing binds until he sat up in his bed, his eyes glazed, apparently still asleep.

His eyes scanned his surroundings, the rumpled sheets of his bed, the curtains that swayed lazily from the breeze of an open window. Harry climbed out of bed and tore the curtains apart to see the room of the Boy's Dormitory. A deep growl erupted from deep within his throat as he walked bare foot across the room and out the door, all so quietly so all that could be heard was the breeze from the open window and the deep snores of Ron who slept in the bed next to Harry. They should have all been very grateful that they weren't within Harry's sight or else something awful would have happened.

xXx

Draco Malfoy crept down the corridors of Hogwarts.

'Damn it!' the Slytherin thought angrily. 'I can't believe Pansy made me take back _her_ library book! How dare she threaten me with my own secrets! Damn that girl…' the blonde hissed as he jumped behind a suit of armour as Filch's cat made it's way down the corridor ahead, then disappeared from sight again down a different passage way, luckily the one that Draco wasn't going to head down.

Pansy had ordered Draco to go and take the book back too late, so he had to sneak out and take it back. Damn girl.

Draco was busy cursing to himself that he didn't even notice a shadow following him, licking its lips.

"How dare she…" he started to mumble to himself again when he heard something behind him. He quickly turned around and muttered a 'Lumos' so his wand sprouted out a dim light that only just managed to reveal what was stalking him.

"Potter!" Draco growled and glared at the teen, but was shocked as he looked closer and saw not Harry Potter, but something else, something that only took Harry's form, but seemed oh so different.

What Draco Malfoy saw was a tall boy who seemed to be only wearing his pyjama bottoms. His messy dark hair even more untamed which revealed he had been to bed at some point, and his skin shone in the dim light from the sweat. But what really got to Malfoy the most were his eyes. They seemed so dull, glazed over, not the usual bright eyed boy the Slytherin loved to torture. His dull green eyes seemed so lifeless.

He seemed…controlled.

"Potter…?" Draco whispered as Harry walked slowly towards him.

One word was all it took to make Malfoy drop his wand in fear.

"Mine," Harry hissed and licked his lips. It took Draco a moment to realise that the Gryffindor had Draco pinned to the floor. Never in his life time had he heard his enemy speak like that, it sent chills down his spine.

Harry smiled, revealing something that shocked Draco even more. Fangs.

"You're a vampire!" the blonde gasped and realised what was happening. Harry was going to kill him, make him one of his slaves.

Did Potter really hate him so much as to go this far?

No, this wasn't Harry Potter, something was controlling him.

"Potter! Snap out of it!" he snapped, trying to fight back the uncontrollable fear that was bursting inside of him.

Harry hissed again, gripping Draco's wrists tighter and leaning down closer to Draco's face.

"Get away from me Potter!" Draco tried to sound threatening but it sounded more like a pathetic whimper. Harry smirked.

The blonde wriggled a little to try and loosen Harry's hold on him, it didn't work, in fact it just made Harry pin his body against Draco's to hold him still and made the Gryffindor's smirk wider.

Malfoy gasped as Harry rested his body onto his, the smirk growing wider by the second, it infuriated Draco.

"Potter if you don't get off me this minute I'll-" but Draco stopped talking as Harry started to lick his neck affectionately.

"H-Ha-Potter!" he gasped and his body relaxed without meaning to, how in Merlin's name did Potter learn to do such a thing with his tongue?

Harry nuzzled his neck and pressed his body closer to Draco's. Then it happened.

Harry dug his fangs deep into Draco's neck so hard that it took a few moments for Malfoy to get over the shock of having been bitten so hard and quickly, it also took him a moment to realise that Harry Potter was actually _drinking_ his blood.

"Potter!" came Draco's strangled whisper, he could practically feel his face getting more pale than it usually is, he could feel the gripping sensation of his mind being taken over by the 'Bloody-Prat-who-lived-who's-now-a-vampire', he could feel the numbness that is started to invade his body so it will be easier for Potter to control him, he could feel-

He could feel Harry licking his neck and wrap his arms around his body.

The Slytherin blinked down at the dark haired boy that started to nuzzle his neck and cuddle up to him. He started to feel incredibly stupid and seeing his chance, pushed the darker boy off him and got up off the floor.

Draco glared at the boy as he the Gryffindor got up too. "Don't you ever touch me again Potter!" he spat.

Harry then pulled Draco into an embrace and nuzzled the spot where he bit him.

"Potter don't you understand pure English?" he growled.

But he suddenly lost his words as the Gryffindor kissed him.

Draco blinked rapidly and tried to push the other boy away, but then found that the other boy was pushing _him _against a wall and pinning his arms to it.

Damn that boy.

If Potter would stop kissing his lips, licking his tongue, making a hot trail down his neck…maybe then would Draco actually start thinking straight.

Why didn't he become Potter's slave when he drank his blood?

The question popped into his mind like a house elf, why **didn't** he become a mindless slave? Wasn't that supposed to happen? The vampire usually chooses to have a slave…but can't they choose a person for something else too?

"_Mine."_

Oh no.

Not that.

Anything but that.

Every thought left Draco's mind as Harry started to lick at a spot behind his ear, every trace of a vampire claiming a mate left his mind.

And deep inside of Harry, he felt complete and happy. Deep down inside, he knew what he was doing, and he was enjoying every second of it.


	13. Spell gone mad Part One

LookitDom: WOAH! It has been so long! I'm sorry everyone for the HUGE delay on all of the DigitalArtists fanfics. It has been very busy in our lives D But we're back and we're working on the fanfics again! So you all know the drill, read, review, maybe even point out some of my mistakes (as there are usually some) and enjoy!

xXx

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room in an arm chair that sat adjacent to the fire place where warm flames danced in their brick palace.

He sat, fiddling with his glasses, with a slightly confused look on his face as he squinted his eyes at the glasses that were being turned around and around with his hands. Something was obviously bothering him.

"Harry?" A familliar voice echoed throughout the almost empty common room. Red hair appeared from the boy's stair case followed by a freckled face. "What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at the back of Harry's head. Ron had already put his pyjama's on and was getting ready to go to bed, but worred about his friend he dared to venture out into the common room to look for him, hoping against hope that no one else was still there to see him in his pyjama's.

Harry turned his head, blinked, rested his glasses in his lap and rubbed his eyes. He looked back up at Ron but continued to see a red fiery blur where he assumed the boy's staircase was. He sighed and his blurry gaze dropped back down to his glasses.

"It's my glasses Ron, they've stopped working or something..." he half mumbled as he plucked his glasses from his lap. A sad expression on his face as he sighed again. Ron walked over to his best friend and sat down on the sette while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Glasses can't just 'stop working' mate, maybe your eyes are just getting worse or somethin'," he said a little sadly that he couldn't do much else for his friend in need.

Harry didn't even bother looking at Ron, he could picture his face in his mind, a half confused half sad look. He put his glasses back on to see if they had magically fixed themselves, but he only found his eye sight had improved only a little, everything was still mostly a blur.

"Maybe I should ask Hermione about it," Harry said with little hope in his voice.

If Harry was able to see clearly, he would be able to see the grin that spread across the freckled face of his friend. Yep, Harry would have probably run a mile just from the sight of it, but unfortunately all our hero sees are blurs.

"Hey Harry," Ron began, now moving himself from the settee to the oak table that sat in front of the fire. "I think...I may know a way to fix your eye sight," his grin grew slightly bigger.

Harry looked up at the red blur that was now sat in front of him. He gulped in worry, he trusted his friend with his life, but with his eyesight? Now that was another thing. "What is it Ron?" He asked worriedly.

"I picked this spell up while I was waiting for Hermione in the library," Ron caught the unbelievable look his friend shot him. "What? She was a really long time! There was nothing else to do but read!" He blushed a little but quickly overcame it and continued. "Anyway, yeah, this spell could probably fix your eyesight so you won't even have to wear those thick worn out glasses of yours anymore!" He smiled in triumph.

"What do you mean 'probably'?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the spell...has to be performed by a skilled and advanced wizard or witch..." a goofy grin spread across Ron's features, knowing that saying that made his plan take a nose dive into oblivion. "But I'm skilled! I'm a Weasley!" The triumphant smile came back.

Harry's face had dramatically paled. "M-maybe we should get Hermione to do the spell then," he suggested innocently.

Ron pulled a face. "No! I can do it, mate!" And with that he pulled out his wand from his pyjama sleeve and prepared himself for the spell, almost struggling to remember what the incantation was.

"No! Wait Ron-" Harry didn't even hear Ron mutter the incantation as he felt magic stab his eyes and fill his mind.

He blacked out.

xXx

All Harry could see was black, that's it. But oddly enough he could hear people.

"Ron! I cannot _believe_ you would do something like this!" a slightly shrill voice rang out, it was then Harry realised he was in the Infirmary in a bed.

"Hermione, would you just listen! I was trying to help Harry!" another voice hotly replied.

'Ah, Ron and Hermione,' Harry thought. It was then Harry opened his eyes.

All he saw was black. He knew his eyes were open, but why couldn't he see?

He suddenly remember the spell.

"Ron!!" Harry shouted, wanting to sound angry, but it sounded more helpless than anything. He heard curtains being pulled quickly and footsteps rush to each side of the bed.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione's voice hushed to his left. "Are you ok?" she cooed.

"I can't see anything!" Harry tried looking around, but still saw nothing. "Ron! What did you do?" he half shouted.

He almost heard Ron cringe to his right. The blankness of Harry's eyes scared him a little. "Harry...the spell...it sort of went mad..." Ron muttered.

Harry turned his head to face Ron. "I can see that!" His face turned red. "You know what I mean!!"

Harry heard another two pairs of footsteps heading his way. "Mister Potter, you really know how to get yourself into a real mess don't you?" a different voice said, Madame Pomfrey.

"I agree, Mister Potter. So what is it that happened this time?" the second voice spoke, Professor McGonagall.

Just as Harry opened his mouth Hermione took charge and spoke before Harry had the chance. "Ron put a spell on his eyes! He was trying to fix them but he instead made Harry blind!" She shot a glare over at the red head, but was blushing slightly from the embarressment. Harry just sighed.

"How long have I been out for?" he asked, noting his hands were warm from what he thought was heat from the sun, it was night when the spell was cast on him.

"Only a day mister Potter," Professor McGonagall answered, she then turned her attention to Ron. "Now mister Weasley, where did you find this spell?" she asked him.

"The library Professor," Ron said quietly, nudging slightly closer to Harry even though he knew Harry was also mad at him.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Which book?" she asked impatiently.

"Um..." Ron began, it was obvious he was searching his brain for the answer. "I...I don't know..." he finally said, hanging his head in slight shame.

"Ron!" Hermione's eyed widened. "You don't even remember which book it is? Please at least tell us you know where abouts in the library you were!" she paused. "Do you even remember the incantation? Anything?" her voice grew louder.

Ron's head sank further and he shook his head.

"I hope you're nodding," Harry said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Ron turned to his friend. "I'm sorry, mate."

To be continued.

xXx

LookitDom: Ok, this turned out longer than I had expected it to be. So I have a question for you all, if you choose to answer it (lol). Should I make this a seperate fic or should I just add this on to 'It begins with chocolate sauce' and turn it into more of a apology for being away for so long? ; Thanks for reading!


End file.
